Tenia que tener mala suerte
by Isavett449
Summary: Kagome es una joven tímida que esta enamorada de su mejor amigo, así que decide declararse por mensaje pero en cuanto lo envía se entera de que este acaba de empezar una relacion ¿Que hara a ahora? (leve sesshome) (segunda temporada en julio del 2018)


¿Acaso era biológicamente posible el tener el corazón en la boca del estomago? Según los profesionistas no, ¡QUE SE LO PREGUNTARAN A SU CORAZON AHORA! Por que así se sentía, ese horrible nudo en su esófago, ese terrible hormigueo en la parte media de su cuerpo, además, todo le temblaba y podía jurar que los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón podían ser escuchados por toda la cuadra si prestaban atención, y es que nunca en su vida se había sentido tan nerviosa, era la primera vez que sentía tantas emociones juntas.

¿Por qué no le advirtieron que se sentía así el enamorarse? Era completamente un desastre todo en ese momento.

Ella, una estudiante bastante normalita y recatada de primer año de la universidad, que toda su juventud se la había pasado de novia de los libros, amante de las bellas artes y esposa de los estudios arduos nunca en su vida se había fijado en las personas en realidad. Si, había tenid novios, pero era tan extraño eso para ella que terminaban como mejores amigos mas que otra cosa por el hecho de que ella no sentía un interés romántico en realidad.

Y ahora era todo lo contrario, no sabia ni cuando ni como pero se había fijado en el, un chico lo bastante llamativo y carismático que incluso le hablaba a alguien tan tímida como ella, Inuyasha Taisho era de ese tipo de personas que simplemente dejaban fluir su vida de la manera que mejor les pareciere, disfrutando de cada momento de su vida al máximo sin preocuparse por el futuro próximo, todo lo contrario a ella que siempre se concentraba en lo que podría pasar.

Y así, simplemente de un momento a otro, en un día cualquiera, su gran sonrisa del chico robo su corazón, al principio empezó como un sentimiento confuso de amistad, luego por un ligero interés, posteriormente acepto que le gustaba, y ahora allí estaba, como una tonta adolecente enamorada debatiéndose si enviar o no enviar el mensaje mas vergonzoso que ella había visto en sus 19 años de vida.

"Esto es estúpido" Pensó.

Realmente, al ser la primera vez que le pasaba no sabia exactamente como actuar, además de que descubrió que su timidez rebasaba los limites para esos términos, había decidió confesársele al chico peli blanco, sin importarle el resultado en realidad, aun que tenia muchas esperanzas guardadas, pero la vez que trato de hacerlo había resultado que los nervios le ganaron y solamente termino por aclararle lo de la ultima tarea.

Y después de mucho pensar, decidió que la mejor forma de hacerlo seria por un mensaje, si, algo como eso era cobarde y algo de que burlarse, pero para su inexperto corazón era lo razonable, así, se la paso mucho tiempo pensando en el por donde lo enviaría, y con cada aplicación o forma, siempre había un pero que la detenía por ejemplo...

-Facebook- podrían jaquear su cuenta.

-WhatsApp- El podría perder su celular y nunca enterarse.

Y así con todo medio para mandar mensaje que se le ocurría, por lo que al final termino con solo una opción y que le pareció la mejor, una de las mas antiguas y que casi nadie usaba pero que sabia que el chico si lo hacia, su correo electrónico, y así, empezó su mensaje y ahora allí estaba, frente al ordenador, con una mano en el pecho, otra en el mouse, y la vista fija en el letrerito de "Enviar".

Suspiro fastidiada de todo y simplemente lo apretó, al fin y al cabo, la decisión recaía en el de ojos dorados, tomo aire y busco el destinatario con nervios, y en cuanto coloco dos letras el nombre conocido fue revelado.

"Enviar a Taisho..."

Cerro fuertemente sus ojos al leer "Tai" y apretó el botón de enviar con fuerza negándose a ver la pantalla, pero cuando el mensaje fue enviado inmediatamente se maldijo a si misma y volvió a pensar incoherencia y media, pero un fuerte sonrojo y mucho bochorno fue lo que la atrapo tras re leer su mensaje.

" _Se que no esperas este mensaje, pero me alegra que lo estés leyendo, yo en realidad quería decirte todo esto en persona pero me eh dado cuenta de que soy lo bastante tímida como para que no pueda decírtelo cara a cara, yo de verdad lo intente varias veces pero las palabras simplemente no salían, pero la verdad es que yo, desde hace u tiempo que te eh estado observando, y sin esperarlo me eh enamorado de ti, si, lo siento si te incomoda, pero yo de verdad Te amo, y quisiera que me des una oportunidad de salir contigo, ya que de verdad quisiera conocerte mejor y tener algo serio._

 _Espero tu respuesta con anhelo._

 _Atte.- Kagome H."_

Estrello con fuerza desmesurada su cabeza contra el escritorio, preocupando a su madre que estaba en la cocina, ¿Desde cuando era tan... melosa?, no lo sabia ni le gustaría averiguarlo, estaba apenada, sonrojada y muy nerviosa, lo envió, lo envió y ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora solo quedaba recibir su respuesta, pero antes de fijarse si el mensaje había sido respondido o no, su celular sonó con un tono muy particular, del cual, ya sabia quien era dueña.

-Hola Sango-

 _-¡Kagome!, no te has conectado hoy ¿Verdad? La nueva notificación es impactante-_

-No, hoy no eh entrado a Facebook, estaba haciendo... otra cosa, pero ¿Qué sucede? Pareces muy conmocionada-

 _-¿Como no estarlo? ¡Inuyasha acaba de empezar una relación con Kikyo-Sempai!-_

Ojala la tierra se abriera a la mitad en esos momentos y se la tragara viva, o tal vez que una pelota de béisbol del vecino entrara por su ventana y la golpeara tan fuerte que la tuvieran que llevar al hospital, quedara en coma y despertara 20 años después.

 _-¿Kagome?-_

-Na... Nada, Sango ¿Estas segura? Kikyo-Sempai es la mas popular del segundo curso, todos quieren estar con ella, pero Inuyasha nunca me menciono que el también-

 _-¿No lo sabias? Ellos se conocen desde jóvenes, y al parecer han estado enamorados desde hace años, todos los están felicitando por que se dice que tal vez dentro de unos meses habrá boda-_

En definitiva ¡Que mala suerte tenia! Tras esa incomoda noticia, cambio el tema fácilmente y pronto dio por terminada la llamada, para después rápidamente meterse en su cama y cubrirse hasta las orejas con su mullida colcha pese a ser medio día.

No solo era el hecho de que el que le gustaba ya tenia novia, si no era el hecho de que ella mando un mensaje muy, muy bochornoso justo cuando el consiguió novia, eso, era algo por lo cual morirse de vergüenza, por dios, había hecho el ridículo y seguramente había dañado su amistad, si tan solo lo hubiera sabido mucho antes hubiera evitado a toda cosa el querer confesarse.

Su frustración pronto paso a ser cortantes lagrimas cristalinas que salían sin su permiso y se esparcían por su rostro, sintiéndose miserable, apenada, y hasta cierto punto idiota, por haberse hecho tantas ilusiones, por no pensar que tal vez el le gustaba alguien, ciertamente...

Que horrible era enamorarse.

Bueno, no todo fue tan malo, con Inuyasha fueron sus primeras veces, le estaría agradecida, la primera vez que se hacia tan amiga de alguien, la primera vez que empezó a sentirse que debía ser mas femenina, la primera vez que alguien le decía bonita y que eso de verdad la alegraba, la primera vez que le gustaba alguien, y ahora también, la primera vez que recibía una desilusión amorosa.

Sonrio, en verdad, ojala que Inuyasha la rechazara dulcemente y pudieran seguir siendo amigos, quería seguir experimentando muchas mas primeras veces a su lado y el del resto de sus amigos.

Al día siguiente, lunes, se levanto temprano, se arreglo y mas pronto de lo normal partió a la universidad, estaba nerviosa, debía admitirlo, nerviosa por lo que su amigo le diría, pero también algo conforme porque conocía el carácter del chico, sabia que era lo bastante amable como para tratar de no herirla, solo esperaba que no se distanciaran por eso.

Cuando diviso si típica sudadera roja aterciopelada, sonrio algo triste, pasaron unos momentos para que el notara su presencia, pero su reacción no fue la esperada, el se acerco a ella velozmente y le miro recriminatoriamente.

-¿PORQUE NO ME LO DIJSITE KAGOME?-

-¿Eh?- Con suma sorpresa noto al hombre entre enojado e indignado.

-Si lo hubiera sabido lo hubiera impedido a toda costa- Reprocho de nuevo, ella se congelo, ¿le molestaba tanto el que se hubiera fijado en el? Eso no lo esperaba, pero pronto su sorpresa fue mayor cuando el la abrazo fuertemente.

-Ah, pero en fin, fue tu elección, la respetare, ahora seremos mas cercanos ¿No? Haber si el nos ponemos de acuerdo y ustedes se animan a una cita doble conmigo y mi novia, en fin, nos vemos dentro- Termino para después correr al aula de clases dejando a una muy confundida chica.

¿Cita doble? ¿Ellos dos ella con quien? Las dudas le revolvían las ideas y termino por marearse y tambalear un poco, pero antes de que cayera o tropezara, fue sostenida gentilmente.

-Hasta que apareces mujer, respondió tu mensaje diciendo que nos veríamos hace 15 min. ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza?- Frente a ella, se encontraba un hombre realmente guapo, e increíblemente parecido a Inuyasha, pero mas maduro y de facciones mas delicadas y masculinas.

-¿Perdón?-

-Que fastidio, me imagino que no leíste mi respuesta, acepte tu petición, a partir de ahora somos pareja, y no quiero que seas tan distraída mujer- Respondió con frialdad el otro, fue cuando ella reacciono, ¿Que? ¿De que mensaje estaba hablando? ¿De donde lo conocía?

La respuesta no tardo mucho en aparecer en su cabeza, ¡HABIA OLVIDADO QUE INUYASHA TENIA UN HERMANO 3 AÑOS MAYOR!

Ósea que cuando mando el mensaje donde del destinatario solo leyó "Tai" no se fijo si había mas de una opción, y la primera que escogió tubo que ser esa...

Taisho Sesshomaru.

El hombre mas deseado de la universidad y que tenia fama de no aceptar fácilmente una declaración, eh el porque Inuyasha le dijo que serian mas que amigos, pero...

-¿Porque yo?-

-¿Hmp? Tu te declaraste, y desde hace tiempo eh pensado que eres interesante, solo eso- Contesto con simpleza el tomándola de la mano y empezando a caminar obligándola a seguir su ritmo. A su paso, mas de una persona los veía sorprendida, y algunas hasta con odio y celos notables.

Sudo frio mientras sentía dolor por el agarre tan fuerte de el, tratando de analizar su situación actual.

1\. Mando un mensaje bochornoso.

2\. Inuyasha consiguió novia.

3\. Mando el mensaje al destinatario equivocado.

4\. Ahora era novia del hermano mayor del que le gustaba y no parecía tener otra opción.

5\. Mas de medio gentío universitario ahora la traía contra ella.

Genial, simplemente genial.

-Camina mujer, no te arrastrare por toda la institución-

Asintió mientras el suavizo el paso sorprendiéndola, la estaba tomando en consideración, miro los ojos dorados de el mas alto que la veían con cierta calidez, y solo atino a dar un largo suspiro, ya que mas daba, nada perdía con intentarlo.

-Inuyasha quiere salir en una cita doble- Comento aligerando el ambiente, pero el se detuvo de golpe y la miro fríamente.

-No somos adolecentes de secundaria, solo calla y sígueme, las cosas de pareja son de 2, ese inútil no tiene porque intervenir- Contesto este retomando su paso acelerado jalándola con el, ella bufo, ahora podía agregar una cosa mas a su lista.

6\. Su novio tenia un carácter de temer.

¡TENIA QUE TENER MALA SUERTE!


End file.
